


It's Everything You Ever Want

by oasis_n



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Past Abuse Mentioned, crying Phillip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis_n/pseuds/oasis_n
Summary: A soulmate!AU for Barlyle.Phillip is looking forward to meeting his soulmate, but Phineas does not want it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom and this is also my first time writing a fanfic in English.  
> I'm not a native speaker so I hope it won't be too bad.  
> *Honestly, This one is translated from my original work written in Chinese. So if you want to see the Chinese version on AO3, just let me know:)))
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments will mean the world!

Everyone has a mark. That is the first sentence their soulmate will say to them.

Phillip was born with a sentence on him. He has speculated countless times about what kind of person his soulmate would be, and how her name should be spelled. It's not Phillip's fault because he had a name on his left chest, or the initials, "P.T. Barnum". That was the first thing his soulmate would say to him. So they should be introducing themselves. It is rare to say the third person's name when people meet each other for the first time. Well, is it possible that his girl also has his name on her? He prefers Peggy. Pearl is also very cute. But no matter what, this is his girl. The one person in his life who is destined to love him.

Didn't Phillip ever understand why his father always scoffed at his sentence—the name—shouldn't that be the best thing in life? And then he came to understand because there was no respectable family name Barnum. His father had checked it out when the maid gave him the sentence, whether it was an overseas celebrity or a low profile upstart—Phillip suspected that it wouldn't be better if it had been a nouveau riche name—there was no Barnum anywhere.

In other words, Phillip Carlyle's soulmate —"Either you give up this stupid idea or you'd better pray it's an irrelevant name! "—is a "lowlife" who can never be accepted by his parents. His mother would comfort him and tell him that for a family like theirs, the soulmate didn't matter. Phillip didn't know if that's any consolation.

He could almost see his future. He would marry a well-behaved girl under the arrangement of his parents. Even though he didn't like anyone of the girls who came to visit on the weekend. And none of them said his sentence, of course. No one at all the tea parties mentioned any P.T. or Barnum. Almost all the people he knows in this life, or the family, have known each other. Phillip thoroughly determined that he would never have his destined person, and he even wondered if they would actually meet. The only thing he was thankful for was that nobody in his social circle would talk about sentences. As his mother said, the upper class take the soulmate-things as a joke. They don't need and won't let a meaningless sentence disrupt a life of wealth and good reputation. His father even regarded his sentence as a shame. Phillip wondered if his father would love him a little more if there was any difference in his sentence. He, therefore, resented why his soulmate gave him such an unseemly sentence. He will then feel ashamed of himself for having such thoughts. After all, even if they can't have each other, at least he's destined to love her. She'll love him, too. She will be his most precious treasure in this world.

Phillip was always the disappointing one. His father fulminated him for being cowardly and useless and even more strictly forbidding him from telling anyone his sentence. His mother would look at him with pity, which often only made him feel more worthless. But his soulmate will love him. P.T.—he is still willing to believe that is the other's name—would love him in any case. After all, they are fated to love each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Phineas;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to delete Charity’s scene entirely and cannot bear to let P.T. cheat on her as well. So she played a short part and then left the stage. I’m sorry.  
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Phineas didn't have a sentence on him. Two possibilities exist: The person who might belong to him is not yet born, or he may have died before Phineas was born. Well, he preferred the latter. Because, seriously, what's the point of having a soulmate for someone like him. No one but his father and his long-dead mother would care about him, let alone love him. Even the so-called 'soulmate' wouldn't, he believed. 

One day, his father took him out to work: making new clothes for the Hallett family. That's where he met Charity. He fell in love with her at first sight. Phineas had never seen anybody looked at him with such a beautiful smile. He could see the genuine joy in her eyes. How he wanted Charity to be his soulmate. When Charity walked up to him, he could read her expectation. But he couldn't respond. 

"I...I don't have a sentence. " Phineas tightened his lips.

Charity was a little taken aback at first, but soon she sat down next to Phineas and grinned:  
"Well, I decided to follow my heart, rather than the connection-things."

Phineas felt a burst of courage in his chest. He reached out to Charity and asked her to join him on a great adventure. Phineas made up his mind that he wouldn't think about his soulmate anymore. Charity cared about him even if he didn't have her sentence, what could be better than this? 

Several days later, Charity went to school. Phineas didn't know that was the last time he saw her. After another period, Phineas lost his father, and all that was left of him was the black top hat. Phineas didn't want to make Charity worry about him that he didn't mention his predicament in the letters. Yes, they kept in touch with each other through letters. They shared their dreams, their vision of how the world could be. Until Phineas never heard from Charity again. He didn't know what's going on. Did Charity stop caring about him, or did something terrible happen to her? No, he'd rather she forgot him. He could get over it.

Phineas was still carrying a million dreams in his head, but he had no idea how could he make them come true without Charity. But at that point, he was going to have to deal with the food. Phineas seized an opportunity to grab a long loaf from the bread stall. However, he was too feeble to run far, and the vendor caught up with him. Phineas was pushed down to the wall, and the bread was snatched back by the vendor. Phineas could still smell the scent of wheat. 

Phineas didn't care about the sting in his back. For him, pain is a regular thing. And he was so famished that his brain didn't work anymore.

Am I going to starve to death?

The strange sensation in his right arm distracted him. It wasn't because of the crash, or because the bread-seller hurt him in the shoving, it was not a "pain." He felt delighted uncontrollably, tears began to gather, and he was filled with happiness for no reason. Phineas didn't get it until he saw the words appear on his dusty arm. Phineas could not deny the fact that he might have been looking forward to this. He let out a low moan. He was eager to feel the connection between the cold world and him, if there was one. Phineas struggled to get up, use the left sleeve to wipe the ashes of his right arm. Then he saw his sentence clearly: 

_"It can't be."_

Phineas lost his last bit of strength. The instinctive joy faded fast, and a thought echoed in his mind.

Phineas, no one loves you.

The one who was meant to love him didn't want him. Phineas prefers that he didn't have a soulmate. He would rather not be doomed to love anyone. He does not love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize that when I wrote the third chapter, I put Phil's sentence on his left chest. It was forgotten when translating. So his mark was on his arm in the first chap as you read. Already corrected that. Please forgive me.
> 
> Thank all of you for your kudos and kind comments. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

 

Phillip didn't know what he did wrong that infuriated his father. His play was well-received in London. He attended all the parties and even made a date with the lady whom his mother was fond of. He's been doing a pretty good job lately. Phillip tried to ask his mother, however, she gave him an anxious look, that was all. Nobody wanted to explain to him what was going on. Phillip couldn't help but feel guilty, even though he still couldn't remember what he had done wrong, well, it made him even more flustered. But he had to attend the party first. Phillip tied a bow tie and put the invitation into the inside pocket.

Phillip walked into the banquet hall, took a glass of wine and stood in an unobtrusive corner. He was usually the passive one, trying to be alone for as long as possible before anyone notices him. He took a sip of wine, looked at the crowd, and became aware of that the party was a little different today—Everyone was whispering with an ironical smile. Phillip had little interest in listening to their conversation, but a few sentences stroke his ear.

"A circus? I've never heard of such a place before. "

"I heard there is a bearded woman! "

"Oh, my god, that's weird. "

"Is the nouveau riche there called Barnum?"

"He poses as a—"

…Barnum？

Phillip wasn't sure about what he heard. In fact, he had never heard anyone say that word. He almost thought that he just let slip the word "Barnum" again like before.But it was the ladies. Did they truly mentioned "Barnum"? Phillip leaned forward and swallowed subconsciously, but unfortunately choked on his own saliva. Ladies gathered around when Phillip was having a coughing fit. Phillip blushed deeply, and then he tried his best to hold himself together.

"Ladies, do I have the honor of joining you? "

"Of course, Phil, we were talking about—" the girl chuckled.

"Over there, " another woman indicated a direction. "There is a circus. Is that what they are calling it now? "

"Oh dear, you're right. And the ringmaster is called P.T. Barnum. He made a fortune on his—'show'?"

"P.T. Barnum... " Phillip muttered. He could hardly stay there any longer. For a moment, he just wanted to give away everything and rush to the circus. Phillip has been waiting too long for P.T. Long enough for him to accept the truth that he might never meet her—Wait a minute.

"P.T., I mean, Barnum, " Phillip stuttered, "Is a he? "

"Yes. I think his full name is Phineas Taylor Barnum. Phillip?"

Phillip didn't realize that he spilled wine on himself. He understood why his father was so furious. P.T., his soulmate, or more accurately described as "the person most likely to be his soulmate," was a circus owner, and—Phillip's mark was burning—was a HE.

 

Barnum and his circus became the hottest topic in New York. Everyone was talking about Barnum's crazy ideas, guessing where he was coming from, or derogating his business. Phillip didn't know whether this was better or worse than the early 20 years in which he had never heard of any Barnums. At present, almost half of the people in New York could be his soulmate. Phillip couldn't help but prick up his ear nervously if he heard someone say "P.T. Barnum," for fear that his soulmate would miss him the next second. But he was even more afraid that a stranger would come up to him and say his sentence to him. That had happened before, in fact. Once, as Phillip passed through the cheering crowd who has just come from the circus, a robust man turned to him, probably looking for someone to share his happiness with, and he looked at Phillip and exclaimed, "P.T. Barnum! " Phillip was stunned. He forced a smile and hurried away, not daring to look up.

After hearing about Barnum, Phillip's life became a mess. And most of the stress came from his father. To be honest, Phillip didn't know if he could disappoint his father even more. But he just couldn't give up the stupid yearning for a soulmate. Phillip never had anything that truly belongs to himself. He only wanted to catch this one.

_"Phineas."_

Phillip murmured involuntarily—knowing P.T.'s full name was really a great help, thank you. He gulped down a glass of whiskey and tried to keep his mouth shut. But his mind was already out of control. He was thinking about P.T., even he wasn't a girl, no Peggy or Pearl. Also, Phillip still remembered that "P.T. Barnum" was the first words his soulmate would say to him, not his soulmate's name. But there was an expectation soaring from his heart. Phillip didn't want this name to be insignificant to him. He was born with it. The name was carved on his left chest, sharing every pulse with him, and listening to all his joys and sorrows. Phillip did know that it could be anyone who would say it to him, but he wanted it to be "him"—Barnum. Phillip pleaded that the mark would lead him to P.T., though he didn't even know what kind of person P.T. was—that's it. Phillip believed he was wide awake, perfectly sober; he decided to take a look at the circus, just a glimpse would do.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "P.T. Barnum."  
> "It can't be."

"It can't be."

The show was about to begin. P.T. caught the sentence as he swiftly passed behind the noisy audience—he had an uncanny sensitivity to the sentence—that was probably from a new guest. Only a first-time guest would make such an exclamation. He would be fully integrated into this gorgeous world after the show, knowing that nothing is impossible in the Barnum's Circus. P.T. entered the backstage, put on the distinctive red coat and his father's black top hat. Neatly dressed, P.T. took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. He must get rid of the sentence he just heard. It was necessary self-regulation. P.T. picked up the cane and strode out of the dressing room. He would show the audience another glittering feast. He was ready. 

 

No one would count how many "good morning" he would hear in a lifetime. However, if it were engraved on you, everything would be different. Phineas Taylor Barnum, commonly known as P.T., had a sentence that made him exhausted and even tortured. He was slumped in the corner when he got that, and the "It can't be" was almost a finishing blow to him. Fortunately, he didn't die there. A kind woman handed him an apple, and that helped him survive the near-fatal hunger. Phineas ate up the apple, and he had to find a way before being worn out again. He took one last look at his right arm. Then he rolled down his sleeve and buttoned up the cuff gnashingly. 

"You've lost my newspaper again. Can't you do anything right?"

"You want to build the railroad? You have no idea how skinny you are, don't you? It can't be you. "

"I don't have to tell you about Charity. And you'd better remember that she was never meant to be yours."

...

Phineas kept running away from his destiny for all his life. But his sentence never let him go. Sometimes it appeared in other forms. Did people need that many sentence patterns to express the same meaning? Phineas knew he was worthless and insignificant so clearly that he didn't need more reminders. He wondered if his soulmate knew that she, or he—it was not a problem for him actually—had brought him such a sentence, would she felt sorry for him? Oh, come on, Phineas, you Shouldn't care. 

Phineas grew shrewder, bolder, and indifferent to anyone. He no longer allowed his mark to hurt him, and he repaid with ambition. He'd show everyone who had said "it can't be" to him that an insignificant man like him would have it all. 

 

> _ It's everything you ever want _
> 
> _ It's everything you ever need _
> 
> _ And it's here right in front of you _
> 
> _ This is where you wanna be _

After the last note, basking in applause, P.T. was pleased to see beaming faces. Everyone appeared to be happy, of course, except Mr. Bennett. P.T. and his crew took the curtain call and went back to the backstage. 

"I don't understand why he comes every day," Lettie complained, trying to find a comfortable sitting posture, "he dislikes us, doesn't he?"

"I'd say his vocabulary is astonishing," P.T. dropped his cane and loosened his collar, "I suspect he finally found joy in my circus, through criticizing me."

"He's a snob. Don't care about what he says." Charles sneered. 

A few members echoed Charles's opinion, but P.T. was lost for words. There was a bigger dream in his head which was much more dazzling and glorious than any other ones. It was about bringing his business to an unprecedented level. But still, he couldn't tell anyone about that. P.T. was dying for a ladder, or a stepping-stone, whatever. He was waiting for a chance. 

"Guys you're right. It's been a long day! " P.T. stepped out of the curtain again. 

 

Phillip was beating himself up over his foolishness. He gained courage from alcohol but forgot what time it was. Phillip had not gone far before he saw the crowd coming from the circus. It was only then that he realized the show was over. 

_ How stupid of me.  _

Phillip was not sure whether to go on or go back, but thanks to the boldness rising inside him, he took another step forward. The closer to the circus, the quieter the street became. Although Phillip was not moving fast, his banging pulses still outpaced his steps. Phillip had to run. Thus his gasp could overwhelm his raging heartbeat—Oh Phillip, when was the last time you ran like this—he almost made it. Then the building came into view. Phillip peered at the posters, the decorations, the ticket window, and the font used for "P.T. Barnum's Circus" right above the entrance. He stopped, with a flame on his chest, and wind rushing in his ears. 

 

P.T. was walking around the circus on the second lap when the young man's figure caught his eye. The young man was well dressed but disheveled. Without noticing P.T., the young man just kept staring at the front door with a tearful face. P.T. wondered what the young man was doing there, and he was beautiful indeed. The young man seemed to be leaving, and then an inexplicable urge pushed P.T. toward him. P.T. dashed forward and stood in front of the young man. 

"P.T. Barnum."

Phillip never knew that his heart could withstand such a shock—perhaps it didn't—the older man was so close to him that he could see his reflection in those hazel stars.

"...It can't be."

Then the world fell apart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> You may have noticed that some new tags were added. Should I say stay tuned? ;)  
> I'm not a native speaker, sorry for any mistakes.  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed. Thank you soooo much for reading this. Love you all:)))


	5. Chapter 5

P.T. was displeased with that. Oh god, he had heard the sentence once today! He squinted at the young man in front of him, whose eyes were wide open, seemed startled by P.T.'s appearing. P.T. realized that he did pop up too suddenly. It was understandable to be frightened, so regarding the "it can't be," P.T. decided to treat it as an accident. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the inexplicable bittersweet feeling—don't let the damn sentence affect you, Phineas—he grinned:

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just wondering why you're here. It's late you know. If you want to see the show, then come tomorrow, or I can reserve a ticket for you. "

After P.T.'s word, the young man came to himself, and then his glassy eyes blinked with panic. P.T. stared at him, waiting for him to speak. But the young man stepped back a few steps; then he staggered away.

(am I that scary?)

Being left behind, P.T. gazed after the young man until his back was swallowed by night. P.T. turned around and stood in the position where the young man had just been.

(so he was staring at the front door?)

P.T. was confident that he had never met the kid, as he failed in making any connection with the upper-classes. And he came after the show. P.T. couldn't think of any reason why the young man was here.

(he knew me. )

(maybe more than my name. )

But P.T. knew nothing about the young man, except his incredible blue eyes which look like broken seas. P.T. had a hunch that their paths would cross again. They would. Whatever the young man wanted, his circus could always provide everything.

"Hope he won't be scared next time..." P.T. murmured and went away from the circus.

 

 

Phillip was really shocked. He wanted to see the show, indeed, but he planned to sit in the last row so that he could leave as soon as the show ended and no one would ever notice him. Besides, since he had missed the show perfectly, well, even he rushed to the circus involuntarily, he shouldn't have met the ringmaster.

P.T. just burst into his sight and said 'the' sentence to him. Phillip didn't dare to expect such an encounter, and it was entirely different from the self-introduction scene he had imagined.

Phillip wanted to get down on his knees. All his imagination materialized tonight. "P.T. Barnum," the name which shared every second of his life with him was not irrelevant. Phillip found his concern about 'the one' faded away the moment he met P.T.

Phillip didn't know whether he got this big thrill out of the soulmate connection. He would appreciate 'the sentence' for bringing him to P.T.

"Even without that.." Phillip let out a sigh.

He would love him.

In all the rumors and gossips, why didn't anyone mention that P.T. was so gorgeous? His voice was like velvet, and his glittering eyes, when he looked at you—Phillip collapsed into the armchair, curled up as he could suppress the urge to screech. Could he expect more than that? Just like P.T. said his 'word,' did he—

(OH GOD.)

Phillip whined, just as desperate. He didn't remember whether he had said anything before. This wasn't his fault! He was just..shocked—Need him to say it again? P.T. was incredibly dazzling—He might have mumbled some meaningless words, or he hadn't.

(you idiot.)

Phillip looked deeply chagrined, tugging on his hair, eyes squeezed shut.

(you have just met him once.)

He couldn't help thinking whether they were really soulmates. How could their paths cross? Could Phineas be his?

The door was opened.

Phillip leaped up to his feet, nervously waiting for his father to speak.

"Where were you this evening?"

"I uh.." Phillip was not a good liar. His father could always see through his lies, which would lead to more severe consequences. He had been obeying his father for so many years, that he could hardly do anything against his father's will. And there has been no need to lie for a long time. But now Phillip got a secret which he wanted to guard.

"I was at the new play. Then I went for a drink and took a nap after that to sob up. Sorry for being late. "Phillip clenched his fist, hoping he could muddle through with the half-truths he told.

"Did you?" Mr. Carlyle's voice tightened.

Phillip realized his mistake. There must be some ways for his father to know whether he was at the theater or not. Phillip tried to craft another excuse, but his mind went blank.

"Can't believe you lied to me for that."

('that'? what? nonono, father won't know—)

With a clear slap, Phillip's cheek turned red immediately.

"The circus? Have you no shame?"

Phillip felt looked down upon as dirt, he was too numb to feel the pain on his face because his heart just broken.

"I hope you can behave yourself. Honestly, I don't care if your play is selling well or not. And that doesn't matter, indeed. What matters is you, knowing who you are, and do what you are supposed to do."

Phillip's stomach knotted. He had to use his best efforts to control himself not to tremble.

"Your mother and I will find you a fiancee. Your engagement will be announced later this month."

(no.)

"You will love her, understand? And you can't have any connections with Barnum. Think about your inheritance."

The door was closed again. Phillip slumped down into his chair. The cruel words of his father distressed him enormously.

(you won't be mine, I know.)

He should let the accidental encounter be the end of his hopeless infatuation. Let go of those hazel eyes, try to find love in an arranged marriage; he could still live among the swells. He wouldn't lose anything. He wouldn't—

"But I don't wanna love someone else."

Phillip whispered with a muted sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! Please don't hate me cuz it's just the beginning.  
> Comments make me very happy so please tell me what you thought:))  
> Thank you very much for following this story. ALL THE LOVE!


	6. Chapter 6

Phillip’s father was giving him more hard time because of his screwed up new play, in addition to the previous conflict, the one when Phillip got slapped in the face. 

He was predominated by his father for too long for him to disobey. However, he could never forget the pain carved in his innocent childhood. The trembles and fears were always there, reminding him to be a good son and heir. He shouldn't resist all the wounds that screamed “obey!” and come again to the—

“Pardon me, sir.”

A kid bumped into Phillip, and the boy flinched with an apology. Before Phillip could say anything, the boy ran off into the crowd. Phillip felt out of place. He wouldn't have anything in common with the people he passed by. He could hear their excited whispers; these people came to the circus, a place where sold joy, only for fun. 

 (what am I here for? )

Phillip thought maybe his father had someone watch over him and the news that he was here would soon be reported back. If that happens, it would be more than a just a slap awaiting him when he came home. Phillip shivered at the thought. He might never overcome it. 

He ought to go back immediately and beg for his father's forgiveness. Therefore, in his father's words, a selfish and pathetic man like him could still have a place in the Carlyle's. 

He still had a leeway to escape this carnival. 

"Hey! Could you please step aside if you aren't buying tickets?"

"Oh, please forgive me. I'm leaving."

Phillip realized that he was followed the crowd to the box office unconsciously. He apologized. But as he was leaving the line, the ticket seller stopped him. 

"Mr.! Please wait. Yes, you. Here's a ticket for you."

"Excuse me?" Phillip was puzzled, "I didn't want a ticket, and I haven't paid."

"It's my boss—Mr. Barnum. He said if a blue-eyed young man comes, who looks like doesn't know where he is," the ticket seller rolled his eye, "Thank god you are here. Mr. Barnum reserved this for you."

"—then come tomorrow, or I can reserve a ticket for you."

That beautiful mature voice was echoing again in Phillip's mind, and it caused him pain. 

(he remembers you. and he expected you to come.)

Phillip looked down at his ticket. Between Phineas and him, there was half the world. But at that moment, it was only a piece of paper. 

Phillip believed that he still had a way out. 

 

"So, why are you here tonight?"

P.T. walked towards the young man. Before the show, O’Malley went to the backstage and told him a blue eye mister came over. P.T. found him the second he walked out of the curtain. It was HIM. 

The young man was sitting in the seat specially saved for him with the best view. He seemed to be enjoying—even concentrating on the show. That was pleasing to P.T., and those sapphire eyes were also distracting that P.T. almost sang lyrics wrong. Well, he needed a compensation. Besides, the young man could be the opportunity he had been waiting for. 

"Why can't I be here. You sell tickets openly."

Phillip was a little uneasy. He should have left as the show ended, not remain in his seat like he was not willing to go. 

P.T. chuckled, "But you ran off last time. I thought I was a monster or something. "he put his cane on another hand, "By the way, your ticket is complimentary, just for the record."

"Oh, oh yes, thank you. I um, I can pay for it." Phillip didn’t know he was this bad with words. Could he take that back? 

"It won't be necessary," P.T. winked at Phillip, "it's just a gift, not worth mentioning."

(no. you are wrong.)

Before the show, Phillip didn’t know this world has such startling color to offer. And the ringmaster, he was confident and resplendent, like a king to his world. Phillip was never afraid to admit that he loved P.T., he just didn’t know he could love him even more. 

When Phillip first saw P.T., the man was like a light that Illuminated the night. But when on stage, P.T. was like a storm which could blow indecision and agony inside Phillip away. He was also like a blazing fire as if he could ignite Phillip's soul. Phillip bit his lip to hide feelings. It was hard. 

"Hey." P.T. snapped his fingers, "What’s on your mind?"

"—Nothing. I wanted to say that your show is really great."

"Thanks, but it's not an answer." P.T. stepped up a bit, closer to the young man, "and, may I have your name?"

"Phillip Carlyle," Phillip told him without hesitation. 

"Phillip Carlyle..." P.T. repeated in an undertone, "P.T. Barnum, as you already knew it."

P.T. stopped before Phillip, as Phillip was seated, P.T. was somewhat condescending. He put on a charming smile. 

"Tell me, Phillip, why are you here."

(because of you.)

Phillip barely held on to his biggest secret. He couldn’t say it. Because he wasn’t sure whether P.T. was the one he meant to be with. His first sentence to him today was "Why can’t I be here,"—was that stupid—and P.T. didn’t have any reaction. And last time, also nothing, besides he couldn’t recall if he ever did speak. 

Phillip flinched a little bit. He had heard about a one-way soulmate link; though chances were small, he couldn’t take the risk. 

"To change the mood. You know. I normally don’t have access to... this kind of entertainment."

"Really?" P.T.’s expression was tricky. "You liked it, I assume?"

"Yes, you—your show was awesome, indeed. I should go now. Thank you for hosting me."

P.T. pushed Phillip back to his seat.

"I have a new theory now."

"Yes?"

"I assume that you are tired of your high society life," P.T. stared at Phillip without blinking, "and would like to take a look at my side."

Phillip's eyes were wide open. 

"I don't follow."

P.T. tilted his head left, Phillip found it a habitual action before he speaks. 

"Let me put it this way. I want to invite you to join the circus. You, as a part of us, will work with me. How’s that for you?"

"Hey, steady on. How did you get this idea?" Phillip froze, "No. This is insane."

"I don't think so. Isn’t the reason you are here is that we've got something you want?"

(that is you.)

"Maybe you are wrong. I don’t want anything in this circus. I hate to say that, but you are too conceited."

"Am I?" P.T. bent over and let his gaze at Phillip's eye level, "Genuine smiles, and to live a real life. Aren’t those what you want?"

(I want you.)

"No, I can't. It will cost me everything."

P.T. gave him a confident smile, "But I can give you everything."

Phillip realized his struggle was in vain. He couldn’t deny his thirst for P.T., which roused something crazy inside him, encouraged him to say yes. 

"Why me?" Phillip's voice quivered. 

"I can see the desire in your eyes, and I can help you realize it. Is that enough?"

Phillip bit too hard that he could taste blood in his mouth. 

(how cruel are you, Phineas.)

"Well, Mr. Barnum," Phillip took a deep breath, "you are more persuasive than I thought."

(you don’t know what I want at all.)

"What percentage would I be taking then?"

He lost his heart to P.T. before everything even started. There was no way out from the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I am kind of losing my confidence in myself;) please save me with kudos and comments;)  
> Hope you all have a great day:D


End file.
